Right?
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sonny(OC) is hiding out in her tree house from everyone. Only Shikamaru finds her. Can he cheer her up from the guild that's killing her over the death of her favorite person?


Naruto AU

Sonny x Shikamaru

Right?

Shikamaru looked around for Sonny during the party. How could she hide from her own party?

He looked up as Sonny sat on the edge of her tree house.

He sighed and climbed up the hard way to get to her.

"What are you doing?" She asked being startled at him climbing up to her.

"Looking for you." He said landing on the wood floor. "Why are you hiding up here?"

"I just don't to well in crowds." Sonny said. Shikamaru knew that wasn't the case.

"Is it your parents?" He asked while sitting down next to her.

Sonny sighed. "Well yes and no." She said. I just miss my dad. He'd be so proud. I'm sure he's jumping in his grave with glee." She joked. "But...It's more like...I don't deserve this." She said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

Sonny was holding tears back and he could see it. "Look. Right here. This is where you are meant to be. Right now. You shouldn't be walloping over that accident." Shikamaru said.

Sonny had little tears falling down her cheeks. "He should be here. He shouldn't have been in that accident. I called him. It was all my fault." Sonny cried.

Shikamaru pulled Sonny close and hugged her. Her crying was muffled in his shoulder. "I know it hurts. Asuma would still be proud. He and your father both would." He said.

He finally pulled her away once she calmed down. "Sonny. You know I'm always here for you. Right?" He asked.

Sonny smiled at last. Nodding.

"Good. Here and Now is a party for you. For your victory on being the school president. Be proud. Do what your father and Asuma would do." Shikamaru said to her.

"And don't be a drag." She laughed.

Shikamru laughed. "Yeah. Don't be like me." He said.

"Please. Help me. I could never have gotten here without you. Stay by my side." She begged. Shikamaru sighed. Rolling his eyes. "Anything you need, Sonny." He said.

Sonny hugged him again. "Thank you." Shikamaru knew that she'd be a mess without Asuma. He had to be there for her. She needed someone to help her. "Ino and Choji will help too. And you know Naruto will." He laughed.

Sonny giggled. "Naruto is always wanting to help. I think he likes me." She teased.

Shikamaru chuckled. "If that's true, he'll have to go through me." He said. "And Ino because she loves you." He added.

"Yeah. Sisterly love. Or best friend love." Sonny said. "You know, Choji has said he loves me before." Shikamaru felt tense. "And Ino has too. But it's not all romantic. How come you never say that to me?" She asked.

How was he supposed to answer this?

"Shikamaru Nara speechless. No answer to something so simple? I'm not asking you for a real confession. You don't even have to say it. Just tell me-"

"If I do, then it will feel wrong." He admitted.

Sonny looked at him confused. "What? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if I say it, then I feel like I'm breaking a promise." He said. "I promised Asuma I'd care for you. And Choji and Ino, and everyone else. I just feel like if I say something like that," How could he put this? "It's playing favoritism." He said.

Sonny scoffed. "Shikamaru. You are so smart. A Guineas. And you know, I ain't falling for this crap." She said. "Tell me the truth." She said. Crossing her arms. "Tell me or I make you dance." She said.

Shikamaru hated dancing. "I just can't say it." He said.

"Tell me why? Are we not friends?"

"No! It's because were not!" He shouted. Sonny was shocked. "We aren't?" "No. I say it then we are no longer friends. It becomes to real." Shikamaru said. He just couldn't.

"Shikamaru." Sonny got close. "I love you. But if you really are having such trouble trying to say three words to a friend because it my get wired-"

"I love you too." He said it. And this was it. He couldn't stand it anymore. "See. That wasn't so hard-" Shikamaru leaned in and kissed Sonny. She stiffened up n shock. This wasn't what she expected.

Sonny realized what was happening and put it together. "I love you." "If I tell you it will make it real" "We aren't friend!" He really did love her. Sonny closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Moments of silence was all it was. Once they pulled away from the kiss Shikamaru felt shame. "You really DO love me." Sonny laughed.

"I'm so sorry I-" "Screw it. Let's talk this out. And maybe," She lay her head on his shoulder. "We can do this more often." She smiled.

Shikamaru was shocked and happy. Sonny loved him back. She wasn't angry at him for what he did or anything. "Okay. Inside the tree house hut?" He said.

Sonny smiled. "There is a couch in there thanks to Choji. And some chocolate." She added.

"Sweet." The two got up and went inside.

"Where is Sonny and Shikamaru?" Naruto asked down below.

"I have no idea." Ino sighed.

"Maybe their in the tree house making out." Choji laughed.


End file.
